


It's Not a Question

by SleepsWithCoyotes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepsWithCoyotes/pseuds/SleepsWithCoyotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's got this thing figured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not a Question

**Author's Note:**

> Super-quick help-me-not-die-of-boredom tumblr prompts: arrghigiveup asked for: _I am in a very random mood today so uh, Bucky, Tony, and, hm, hedgehogs =D_ Also, blame Wikipedia, because when I looked these puppies up...yeah. It was inevitable.

"Oh," Bucky says, peering over Steve's shoulder. Bucky sounds surprised, but Steve's got his phone out, and Tony just _knows_ he should keep walking. Really. The things that surprise Steve are one thing, but that tone of half-embarrassed awe coming from Bucky? Never a good sign. Still. "They're cute. You don't think Tony would mind?"

Right, now he _has_ to know.

"Mind what?" he asks, arching a brow as the two turn toward him with identical guilty-yet-pleading looks. Bucky looks even more embarrassed--is he about to ask for underwear models? If he asks for underwear models, Tony's blaming Steve--but he's got his chin tucked down and he's peering at Tony hopefully through his lashes, and Tony _really_ hopes Bucky's about to ask for a pony instead.

"African or European?" Bucky blurts out, shoving Steve's phone in Tony's direction.

The question is so well-worn, Tony doesn't even feel the need to look at the screen for confirmation. "What do you need them to carry?"

Bucky frowns. "What?"

"I'm assuming not coconuts--not even an African swallow can carry a coconut, I don't care where he grips it--although if you harness enough of them together--"

"Swallow?" Bucky echoes, shaking his head. "I was talking about hedgehogs."

Hedgehogs? Tony frowns. "I don't think they could carry a coconut either."

Now Bucky's started to smile. "I don't need anybody to carry a coconut. But Sam won't stop talking about the therapeutic value of pets, and this place carries hedgehogs, only they've got both African and European pygmies. So I was wondering, uh...which you think is cuter?"

"You want a hedgehog?" Tony asks, just to be sure.

"Not _exactly_ ," Bucky hedges, clearly about to explain away his moment of weakness as just giving in to Sam's well-meaning prodding.

"Better than underwear models," Tony says in relief. Not that he's never made _exceptions_ in a relationship before, but he kind of likes how old-fashioned Bucky is about things like that. It's...nice. "Or a pony."

He nearly kicks himself when Bucky _lights up_.

"A pony?"

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure I've still got some left over from the last set, but if you'd like to hit me up the next time I ask for prompts, tumblr is [here.](http://ciceqi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
